Charmed Obsessed THE PROPHECY  The Rebirth
by charmed-supernatural
Summary: Piper Halliwell goes through the key moments in her life that changed everything, the Angel of Destinys revelation and much more...


**Chapter 1 - The Rebirth**

**Chapter 1 – The Rebirth**

**31st October 2006**

Piper had imagined a normal life, but yearning for it for so long she had found it hard to adjust to the idea. No demons, it was too easy, but as she took her mind back to the eight years of battling demons she realised it was well deserved and long overdue. Piper lived in the infamous Halliwell Manor, a house that had been home to generations of Warren-Halliwell witches; now Piper lived alone in the grand house, no sisters, just her and her beautiful family. Billie had helped them to defeat the triad, and in the process she lost her sister, Christy, who could not overcome the evil. And with that final battle the charmed ones had been freed, to live life, no demons, no change, Piper knew she would be happy, it was her destiny.

"Wyatt Mathew Halliwell, you get back here right now!"

Wyatt froze in his tracks; he was still in trouble for the riot he had caused at Chris's second birthday bash. Did he really want to push his luck?

"Wyatt that was Gram's antique vase," Piper said.

"Sorry."

"It's not a matter of being sorry, Wyatt; you need to be more careful."

"I'm so sorry mom."

"It's okay, now go and get you brother and dad, Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop will be here soon."

Piper watched as Wyatt left for the conservatory, she knew that Wyatt was not a wild child, but a part of her worried; she had seen that side, the side she feared would one day resurface the evil side…

The Condo, it spelt of rosemary, the scent was intoxicating, and the enchanting aroma filled the room. Phoebe had redecorated the place; the latest circumstances had required the sprucing up. Phoebe had moved into the condo at the beginning of the year, since then, she had helped vanquish the triad, found Coop and gotten married…

_**1st May 2006**_

_The elegant dress, the lovely bridesmaids, the sparking lights, even Cinderella hadn't had it this good. It had finally happened, and though Phoebe had loved before, she had never known love, until she met Coop. A man she was going to spend the rest of her life with._

_Phoebe stood in front of Coop, she gave all of her life to him, he would see the good in her and even the bad, and Phoebe gave herself to him, for she had done so before, to many, whether it be Cole or Jason, Leslie or Drake, Coop had made her feel in a way she had never felt before. _

_Could she really be sure? Cole had given into the evil, Jason could not except the magic and Drake had died, but Leslie had been the one she let go… she wondered what may have been if she had grasped his hand at that moment and told him to stay. Phoebe wiped the thought from her mind. She was marrying Coop, through it all, she knew he was the one; he had to be… it was destiny._

Coop sat on the living room sofa, he had found it hard to adjust, life without finding people love, and maybe it was his destiny, to finally find love himself. Phoebe entered the living room, with the house phone in one hand and a selection of dresses in the other.

"Piper, will be there in two minutes."

Phoebe nudged Coop, but he was hesitant. He loved spending time at the manor with Piper, Leo, Paige, Henry and the kids, but Piper would feed him till he was near tears, he was determined to sit this one out.

-2-

"Which one?" Phoebe asked.

She held the dresses out to Coop who looked at her confused. He didn't see the reason to dress up.

"We're going to the Manor, not Buckingham Palace."

"Piper, of course I'm ready, why would I lie? I…"

"She hung up on you?" Coop asked.

"Let's go!"

Leo sat by the television, watching while Chris wrestled the control. The sudden sound of the doorbell put Leo on alert.

"Since when do Phoebe and Coop use the door?"

"Dah!"

"Yes, Chris, we are going to go and open it!"

Leo held his son in his arms and headed for the front door. He followed out of the conservatory, through the living room and down the passage, to the door.

Henry waited; Paige had been on the phone for quite some time. The distressing look on her face was enough to let him know that something was wrong. Something magical, it had been almost six months and no magic, he knew that something big had happened, something very big…

Why? It was the only think Piper could think of. Why? Had she done something wrong, what could have possibly happened that she would have to be ripped out of her lovely life and reintroduce her to the demon fighting? Why had she come here? Why?

"Your all probably wondering why I am here."

"The Angel of Destiny," Phoebe said.

"Why are you here?" Paige asked. "We did what we had to do, our magical destiny has been fulfilled, were done, so why are you here again?"

"Because your destiny has been erased…"

The room was tense, the suspense was killing her, but she didn't want to lose the normality, going back into a world of fighting demon, could she put herself through it again?

"Why?" Piper asked.

"Your destiny has not been running in course, so much of it has not happened and so much of it changed, if the world is to be saved from the final battle it will need all of its saviours, but right now it can only rely on four, it is not enough, you need to save the future!"

"What does that mean?" Phoebe asked.

"The ancient prophecy of **anukhman,** it has been found, the Elders had searched far and wide for it. It speaks of people that do not exist in our world, the progeny of the legendary Charmed Ones."

"What do you mean, Wyatt, Chris and now Phoebe's daughter," Paige said.

"Its not who they speak of, sure they speak of the twice blessed child, but there are more, many more."

"So the timeline has not worked out as the Elders had planned, what are you going to do? Go back and rewrite it?" Piper asked.

"Precisely..."

You can't toy with our lives," Phoebe said.

"Not even to save the lives of billions of innocent people?"

"That's not fair!" Phoebe said.

"Supposing we were willing to go through with this, what would we have to do?" Piper asked.

"Go back in time, so that we can make sure that the key players of the apocalypse come to be, Michael, Matthew, Nichole, Alec, Jessica, Benjamin, Wyatt, Stephanie, Jennifer, Christopher, Christian, Patience, Shawn, Prudence, Helena and Brianna."

-3-

"This is absurd, you can't just rewind time; take away all that has happened. It's not fair!" Phoebe said.

"You would have no recollection of this life; you would live happily in the new life, the correct life."

"What about Henry, Leo and Coop? How can we be sure that they'll be there?" Paige asked.

"I won't lie to you; I can only guarantee Leo being there."

"Why?" Paige demanded.

"Because everything began to change after Prue's death, to when you were charmed again, Leo was apart of your lives before that."

"No!" Piper said.

"You have no choice, I feared you would not agree, and now I must take this into my own hands…"

And so it had happened, our lives changed, only I remember, why they let me, I don't know. Maybe they never knew, but all I know now is… it happened for the best.

**October 31****st**** 2005**

The Angel of destiny took us back, back to the day we had become Charmed again, and we lived life again, the last five years, so much had happened, but to tell you I must go back to the very beginning. So here I sit, some what reborn, waiting… waiting for her to begin.

Piper Halliwell sat in the living room of her infamous home, the Halliwell manor. She was thirty one years old, a woman looking at her past, present and imagining what the future holds. She had a pure soul, with devotion and determination. Piper's passion and courage was the reason she was still here, even if the ones she loved weren't...

_**1975**_

_Penelope Halliwell sat on the old antique chair, she looked closely, and with honour, her beautiful granddaughters, all grown up. Beautiful, absolutely beautiful they were._

"_How's that possible? I mean, unless I die which would automatically give them their powers back," Penelope Halliwell said. _

_She froze, still. The thought of death, it had never occurred to her. So many questions ran through her mind, but she stopped them. Too much knowledge of the future, it could risk everything._

"_I guess I'm not going to make it to the next millennium."_

_Penelope gave them a slight smile was not enough to overshadow her sadness, she got and turned away, as she tried to think of other things._

Piper's beloved grandmother died seven years ago, but that wasn't her only loss. Her mother, Patricia Halliwell, had also died, battling the forces of evil. Piper was only five years old and didn't understand her loss. The biggest heartache came through when Piper least expected it. A sudden occurrence of danger, and it all ended. Piper had lost her older sister, Pruedence Halliwell. Piper tried desperately to think of it as a life well lived, but couldn't as Prue had not the chance to finish it. Evil had intervened, the same evil as Piper was forced to fight until this very day. Who would have thought reading a magical incantation would have worked...

-4-

"**In this night and in this hour,**

**We call upon the ancient power.**

**Bring your powers to we sisters, three,**

**We want the power, give us the power!"**

Almost seven years on from that day and Piper found she still was fighting the forces of evil; the only difference was Prue was no longer here. Reading the magical incantation had unleashed the power, power for a purpose, power for the Charmed Ones. Prue, the eldest, had the power of telekinesis. Piper could freeze time and Phoebe, the youngest sister, had the power of premonition. They were the Charmed Ones, the most powerful witches. However, Piper and her sisters had learnt that being enchanted came with a price...

After three years of battling demons, the charmed circle had been broken; Piper and Phoebe were devastated by the loss of their elder sister, Prue. But, even in their grief, they could not forget that they too were in danger. Even Leo, their whitelighter, and Cole, Phoebe's demon boyfriend, couldn't protect them.

Piper cast her mind back to the moment; in her frustration, she had cast a spell to summon a lost witch, to bring her sister, Prue back. The spell had worked, but not as Piper intended. A lost witch had been found, heir to a shocking Halliwell secret. Enter Paige Matthews, Piper smiled as she remembered her first meeting with her little sister.

_Piper and Phoebe stood by the infamous Book of Shadows, the young girl joined them, she was reluctant, but it was the only way to escape the beast. _

_"Just say this spell out loud with us," Piper had instructed._

"_Spell?" Paige asked. "What are you guys? Witches?"_

"_So are you?" Phoebe said. "We hope." A roar of wind signalled Shax's approach. Shax. The demon that had killed Prue._

"_**Evil winds that blow,**_

_**That which forms below,**_

_**No longer may you dwell,**_

_**Death takes you with this spell!"**_

_Shax reeled back, ready once again to destroy the charmed circle, but as the last words were spoken, he screamed in agony. Then he exploded in a fiery blast, much more extreme then the disappearing act he'd pulled in all their other battles._

"_That was for Prue," Piper said._

"_It's not enough," Phoebe said, gazing over at Piper. "Shax was just the messenger. We haven't gotten our revenge until we take out the Source."_

"_The Source?" Paige shrieked. "The source of what?"_

"_Of all evil" Piper said._

"_What have you turned me into?" Paige looked at Piper in disbelief and then ran out of the attic._

"_Paige, wait!" Phoebe called, but Paige was gone. _

_For the second time in one day, Piper had lost herself a sister..._

Piper got up off the old sofa and headed through the dining room and into the kitchen. It was six years ago she had given up her job as a chef at Quake, to run her own club, P3. Piper pushed the button on the kettle firmly down, and sat at the table. She opened up a photo album and browsed through the pictures. You are asking yourself a question, how did their lives change after the Angel of Destiny took the charmed ones back? Well let me begin with the coming of the first key player of the apocalypse coming to be. Piper stopped at a picture of a young boy, about five years old.

-5-

He had blondish brown hair, brown eyes and a smile that could light up a room. Piper's nephew, Michael...

_Piper scanned the kitchen counter for the thyme, her gaze stopped at her sister, Paige, entering the kitchen, along with her five-year-old son, Michael._

"_Paige" Piper began. "Why do look like your going out?" _

"_I have a date with the boss' son."_

"_And... you want me to look after Michael?"_

"_No," Paige began to put her coat on, along with a big pink hat. "Phoebe and Cole will."_

"_But they're training, and you're supposed to be learning," Piper reminded. "You need to be ready for when the source attacks."_

"_Why do I have to learn about different herbs?" Paige moaned. "Why can't I fight instead of cook?"_

"_If you're referring to Phoebe, then that's different, she's been studying martial art for ages" Piper gathered the mandrake roots and left for the attic._

_Michael hid behind the stairs and watched his aunt, Phoebe, battle Cole. She moved the sword in routine but her poor legwork caused her to fall._

"_I need a time out." _

"_Get up," Cole insisted._

"_I said I can't!" Phoebe said, raising her voice. "God, Cole..." Phoebe stopped and looked around. "Did you hear that?" Cole looked at her puzzled. Phoebe moved slowly towards the stairs and turned around._

"_What is it?" _

"_Michael." _

"_Moms going on a date and Aunt Piper is telling her off. Can I stay here with you Aunt Phoebe?" Michael pleaded._

"_Well, actually-" Cole began._

"_Of course you can" Phoebe interrupted, and led him to the bench and sat him down._

_Phoebe, are you serious?"_

"_He's my nephew an-"_

"_Come on, you expect o defeat the Source while babysitting!"_

_Cole let out a scream as he felt his body burn up. He fell to the ground, as Phoebe watched Cole morph into a frog._

"_Oh, my God!" Phoebe turned to her nephew. "Michael, did you do this?"_

"_I'm sorry Aunt Phoebe," Michael cried. "He was being really mean to you."_

Piper thought about the powers Michael had. Paige was only nineteen when she had given birth to Michael. She was unaware of the identity of Michael's father. Piper had once argued that Michael's father was a demon, it was the only way to explain Michael's powers, but Paige was not a Charmed One at the time and her existence was unknown to Piper, let alone to demons. So Michael had been born, but it was the arrival of the next key player of the apocalypse that shocked the charmed ones the most. Piper took her mind to her nephew, Matthew, and his twin, Nichole. A moment in her life Piper still couldn't understand. The Angel of Death had come and the Charmed Ones were left with an ultimatum...

_"Who are you?" Piper asked, on either side of her stood her sisters, Phoebe and Paige. The last week had been hectic. Piper had asked Paige to move into the Manor, after much hesitation, she had accepted._

"_I knew your grandmother, your mother and your sister."_

"_The Angel of Death" Piper whispered. "You're not taking me or my sisters."_

-6-

"_Quite right, I'm here to take the unborn children you carry." The Angel of Death pointed towards Paige. "You might ask how that's possible."_

"_How what is possible?" Phoebe asked._

"_You should know! It is your carelessness that has put Paige in this predicament." He looked over at Phoebe and then Paige. "The children Paige bares are about to die."_

"_What!" Paige exclaimed. "What children?"_

"_Phoebe." The Angel of Death called._

"_When Paige and I swapped bodies, Cole and I-"_

"_Oh, tell me you didn't!"_

"_I... I can't."_

"_Oh, my God!" Paige cried._

"_Leo! Cole!" Piper shouted. A second later Piper's husband, Leo, orbed in._

"_Cole!" Paige shouted._

_The silence was haunting; no one spoke, as they all awaited Cole's presence. As Cole shimmered in, Paige leaned over and slapped him._

"_Ow! What?" he shouted. Cole turned around scanning the room. The presence of a man in dark clothing put him on alert. "What's going on?"_

"_Paige is pregnant" Phoebe replied. Cole turned his attention to Paige._

"_Congratulations!" he said, but the worried faces alerted him that it was not good news. "Am I missing something?"_

"_It was because of the body swap," Phoebe said, trying to ease Cole into the situation._

"_What? Wait that would make me..." Cole began, but at the realisation of the seriousness of the situation, he stopped. _

"_The father?" Piper exclaimed. "That's right!"_

"_This is irrelevant!" The Angel of Death shouted. "There will be nothing to bicker over if the babies are dead!"_

"_What do you mean?" Leo asked._

"_These children are rare, if not, unheard of" The Angel of Death explained. "A demon/witch/whitelighter. The natural evil fights the natural good until it causes the child to self destruct" The Angel of Death explained._

"_He's right, a demon child that's part whitelighter, part witch, it's unheard of" Leo agreed._

"_But I can help you, if you are willing" The Angel of Death said._

"_Why would you do that?" Piper asked. "You take lives, why would you help us save a life?"_

"_Save lives" The Angel of Death corrected. "Two children. And the answers to your questions lie with a higher power than me."_

"_What can you do?" Phoebe asked._

"_On the night of Samhein, you must cast the spell to bring the fourth life, the power of the night will join with your own," The Angel of Death explained._

"_But Paige must be, what, a couple of weeks pregnant" Phoebe asked, confused._

"_The spell will take care of it all," The Angel of Death said, and with that, he was gone._

_The same silence filled the room again. Paige gazed from Phoebe to Cole and began to leave._

_**1 week later, 31st October 2001**_

_Paige sat on the sofa in the attic, she was nervous, unaware of what the aftermath of the spell would be. Over the last week, Paige had ballooned up. Her stomach was so big that she couldn't see her own feet. Paige looked over towards the attic door, as she saw her sisters enter the room, along with Leo and Cole. Both, Phoebe and Cole, looked over at Paige, but she avoided their gazes. She was still unsure of how she felt about the whole situation._

"_Okay, it's a minute till midnight; we should get started on this situation" Piper said. She came over to Paige and took a seat. "I know it's hard, but we have to do this"._

_She took Paige by the hand and stood in front of the stand, which held the Book of Shadows. Phoebe stood beside Piper, they all held hands._

-7-

"_**Barriers of life and death unravel,**_

_**Ancient Gods here our call,**_

_**Diminish that, which causes strife,**_

_**And bring fourth life!"**_

_The entire attic began to shake; Piper felt Paige's hand loosen._

"_Paige!" Piper got up off the floor and nudged her sister, Phoebe._

_Leo and Cole walked over and stared in amazement. Paige laid unconscious, clutching two newborns..._

Piper stirred the mug full of tea. A white mug with a pink heart reading 'Sister of the Year' Piper remembered the day her younger sisters, Phoebe and Paige, had bought it for her. She smiled at the thought. As Piper sipped her tea, she moved back to the table and sat down. Piper remember the future she had lost, were Phoebe was married to Coop and Paige to Henry, but this new future, it was different, very different. She moved to a picture of Paige and Angel, they looked so happy, but their happiness had not come easily. Piper understood Paige and Angel's relationship better than anybody did; she herself had fought hard to marry the man she loved. The Charmed Ones had had their share of forbidden love, and Paige's was no surprise...

_Angel was a vampire, some would say a vicious animal, but it was his soul that kept him from being a killer. The Powers That Be said when Angel fulfils his destiny he would be reborn, as a mortal._

"_Angel, we found the demon" Gunn called. Angel ran out of his office._

"_Where's Wes?" Angel asked._

"_Here" Wesley answered. "Are you sure we should leave Fred here alone?"_

"_Hey, it's not like she's gonna run away, she doesn't even leave her room" Cordelia reminded as she walked over to the weapons chest._

"_Okay, lets go" Angel instructed._

_Phoebe stood flicking through the Book of Shadows, while her sister, Paige, scryed for the demon._

"_Got him?" Paige called._

"_LA" Phoebe said, confused._

"_Piper!" Paige called. Piper came up the stairs and into the attic..._

"_You find the demon?" she asked._

"_Yeh" Phoebe answered._

"_Where are the babies?" Paige asked._

"_With Cole" Piper answered._

"_Oh, how is he with them, I need to take a pic..." Phoebe stopped as she saw the expression on Paige's face. "We should get going" she said diverting the attention away from Cole, a very unwanted attention._

_Phoebe knew that it was not easy for Paige. Her sister had been put in this awkward position because of her selfish actions. She clutched Paige's hands; Paige unwillingly held the hand and orbed them out._

_Paige looked around, as they orbed into an alleyway, she clutched the potion vile in her hand, ready to strike. She scanned the area for the demon, but with no luck._

"_I don't see any demons," Piper said._

"_Well, my premonition showed the young girl being attacked here" Phoebe said._

"_Err, guys, incoming," Paige alerted. A young girl, about Paige's age, came running towards them._

"_Help me!"_

_Phoebe held the girl, as Piper was about to blow the demon up, a young man came and stopped her, he seemed very posh, with a slight edge._

-8-

"_Wait!"_

"_You British?" Piper asked._

"_Wesley Wyndomprice"_

"_Am I supposed to be impressed?"_

"_This is my boss,"_

"_A demon" Phoebe reminded._

"_Vampire" Wesley corrected her. "But he's a good guy"_

"_A vampire, the good guy, what are you? Stupid?" Paige asked. _

_Angel laughed, but stopped abruptly as Paige threw the potion at him. The potion flew to the floor as Angel moved out of its way._

"_Nice aim"._

"_Angel, lay off, she's kinda fly," Gunn said._

"_You're not the Shendu demon," Paige said._

"_No" Angel replied. "The names Angel and we're after the same demon,"_

_Paige found herself half smiling, he was not like the others, she had seen many vampires, but Angel made her feel different. Who knew vampires came that good looking?_

Who would have thought an encounter as such would lead to a lifetime of love and happiness. Paige had confided in Piper many times, about how Angel being a vampire meant they could never be together, that with a moment of true happiness Angel could lose his soul and turn evil. However, while Paige tried to deal with her problems, Piper had her own. A visit to the doctor had shattered Piper's dreams of having children of her own. But, while Piper had her problems, Phoebe had some shocking news, she was pregnant, but the real shock was what was growing inside of her...

"_Its okay, the baby wasn't mine" Phoebe assured._

"_What do you mean?" Paige asked, confused. _

_They were both in a cage, captured by the Seer. She had taken Phoebe's unborn child and now planned on ridding the world of their core protection, the Charmed Ones._

"_The baby was never mine."_

_Phoebe placed her hand on her stomach, she had yearned for a family for so long, she had never thought of the other side of it, the demon, the Source, the possibility that her baby was evil…_

_"__From the moment it took over, it just felt like this black hole of evil. Totally soulless."_

"_Phoebe"_

"_Yeah" _

"_I told you so."_

_Phoebe looked over at her sister and they both began to laugh. They had found a common ground, now all that remained was escape, they would need to call upon…_

Piper smiled at the thought, Phoebe's son was the sources and she was forced to vanquish him, but that was nothing compared to the decision she faces concerning her love, Cole...

_Piper, Paige and Leo orbed into the pent house, they had thought long and hard, and decided it was all for the best. Cole had to be vanquished…_

-9-

"_You evil son of a bitch__" Paige said. _

_She had always known that things had never been right with Cole. Her voice was one that was not heard, a mistake that had led to this moment. __Piper blew up Cole, with all her might, all she could think about was helping Phoebe, it was for the best, Cole disintegrated into fragments which flew around in a circle. Paige ran over and placed the crystals on the floor around him._

"_Phoebe, get out here and help us damn it." Piper yelled. As the fragment began to pull together, Piper looked over at Paige. "Paige"_

_Cole hit Paige and knocks her across the room. One of the crystals she clutched in her hands, bounced out on to the floor._

"_Don't make me kill you" Cole warned. Piper uses more force to blow him up for the second time, giving Leo time to heal Paige. _

"_Phoebe, you heard what he said, he's gonna kill us, help us!" Piper yelled._

_Phoebe leaned against the bathroom wall, she sobbed as she knew that what she had to do was wrong…_

"_Forgive me" she whispered. _

_She opened the door, and steadied herself, Phoebe entered the living room, the fragments of Cole pulled back together and a fireball appeared in his hand. Phoebe walked over and picked up the crystal that had bounced across the floor. _

"_I'm sorry, it's, and it's for the best" Cole said._

"_I know it is" Phoebe walked over to Cole and kissed him, passionately. The fireball disappeared. _

"_Phoebe?" Piper questioned. Her baby sister, she had lost her, forever… Phoebe moved away from Cole._

"_I'm sorry too" Phoebe __placed the crystal in its place and the trap activated. _

"_Phoebe, no. No!"_

"_I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry."_

"_**Prudence, Penelope, Patricia" **__Piper began Fir began to appear around Cole. Phoebe tried to find the strength to continue._

"_**Melinda, Astrid, Helena" **__Phoebe cried._

"_I will always love you!" Cole promised._

"_**Laura and Grace!" **__Paige finished._

"_**Halliwell witches stand strong beside us,**_

_**Vanquish this evil from time and space!**_

_He was gone, Phoebe's love had not been enough to save him, and Cole was gone… forever. _

Piper looked at her watch; it was three minutes to four. She had spent three hours looking through the albums, filled with the memories.

"Oh, just a few more minutes" she muttered to herself, and flicked to the next page and smiled as she saw a picture of herself and her sisters after they received some shocking news...

_The Angel of Destiny stood staring at the Charmed Ones; they had finally decided that the magic was too important to lose._

"_You know neither decision would have affected your and Leo's future" The Angel of Destiny said to Piper. He had a slight smile on his face as he turned to Paige. "Or yours and Angel's" he continued, looking down at her stomach. Phoebe's eyes widened in shock, as Piper and Paige stood confused._

"_Oh please, don't mention him. I have a feeling there's no future-" Paige began._

"_Oh, my God! Don't you get it?" Phoebe exclaimed, looking over at Paige. "Don't you get it?" she repeated, turning to Piper. "You're pregnant!"_

-10-

"_What? Who?" Piper asked_

"_Both of you!" Phoebe exclaimed. Paige looked at her sisters in disbelief and then over at The Angel of Destiny._

"_I'm pregnant!" Piper exclaimed. Phoebe put her hands on Piper's stomach and put her other hand on Paige's._

"_Hello, my little nephew or nieces" she said._

_The Angel of Destiny took one last look and disappeared. The joy had finally come, after so long, after all the hurt and pain, they were finally happy, finally a family, Charmed again…_

Piper knew that her family was special and enchanted; her family was charmed. With each generation of witches came more power and Piper knew when the time came she would pass on the torch to her kids, as they will to theirs, but as members of the Halliwell clan come and go, one thing would remain, the power, heritage and legacy. Piper thought of the moments that followed The Angel of Destiny's shocking revelation.

_The sight of orbs put Piper on alert. She turned from Leo to Phoebe and then at the figure. Paige orbed in and turned straight for her sisters._

"_Incoming!"_

_As sudden as Paige's announcement a demon appeared. He threw a dart like object towards Piper and she moved aside letting the object hit a teddy that was perched on the baby's soon-to-be nursery. The teddy's head shrunk to half its size, at that sight, Piper didn't hesitate to blow up the demon up._

"_So much for the theory that Borneo demons are impervious to magical powers. __I can't wait to tell the local witch doctor," Paige said in excitement._

"_Can we reframe from blowing up demons in the nursery?" Leo said._

"_Oh honey, it was nothing" Piper sighed._

"_Piper you're pregnant, you have to think about the safety of our child," Leo held Piper by the arm. "And you too, look at your hair; it's so red from that potion you blew up last week."_

"_Do you know how much this would cost at the salon?" Paige asked pointing to her hair, it was much shorter, with fine curls._

"_Have you even told Angel?"_

"_I..."_

"_You're going to have to tell him," Phoebe said._

"_How am I supposed to tell him, when I don't even know how I got pregnant"._

"_Well, obviously you and him…"_

"_Phoebe! Don't talk about you know what with my husband around". _

_Piper looked over at Leo with an apologetic look as he began to leave the room. She walked over to her sisters and waited for the girlie discussion to begin._

"_No, sorry, I mean, when was the last time..."_

"_We haven't... On no" Paige sighed. She turned her gaze from Phoebe to Piper._

"_What?" Piper asked._

"_The only way a vampire could have a kid, well the last time Angel had a kid was with a mother vampire." _

"_So...?" Piper asked._

"_Oh!" Phoebe shrieked. Piper jumped in shock and turned to face Phoebe._

"_Remember when Roan turned Paige into a vampire?" Phoebe asked. She waited for Piper to get the click in her head._

"_Oh!" Piper shrieked. "Wait, how do you know the baby is human?"_

"_Angel's son, with the vampire, Darla, is completely normal." Paige nodded her head. "I mean, Angel did say Connor was leading a normal life. I need to tell Angel, see what he thinks, but it doesn't change anything, he's still a vampire"._

-11-

_Paige took one last look at her sisters and orbed out, determined to tell Angel the truth._

Piper lay her head on the cushion and let out a yawn. She tried desperately to keep from falling asleep. She put the photo album to one side and brought out another, flicking through the page's, she stopped at a picture of her son, Wyatt, and her nephew, Alec. The next set of twins, Paige had had, Alec and Jessica, the fourth and fifth saviours the Angel of Destiny had spoke of. Piper brushed the photo with her hand, as a clear image of the day appeared in her mind...

_Piper put her two-month-old son, Wyatt, on the floor next to her Paige's son, Alec. They were only two months apart. It wasn't long ago that The Angel of Destiny had foretold their birth. Piper turned to Paige who sat at the solarium table, clutching her daughter, Jessica. The Charmed Ones had no idea Paige had been pregnant with twins, then again it wasn't the first time. Piper got her camera ready and pressed firmly on the button._

"_Oh, that's going to make a great photo"_

"_Where's Phoebe?" Paige asked, as she began to feed Jessica. "Can you pass a tissue?" Piper pulled out a tissue and passed it onto Paige._

"_She's in the attic" Piper moved Wyatt and Alec closer to Paige. "Paige, can you orb us to the attic?" _

_Paige took Alec by the hand, as Piper clutched onto Alec and Wyatt, and orbed them to the attic. Phoebe stood by the Book of Shadow scanning the page on Angel. _

"_Phoebe, honey, what are you doing?" Piper asked._

"_Do you know the spell to fix Angel's curse requires four witches, and there's only three of us" _

_Leo orbed into the attic of the Halliwell Manor, he had Angel on one side and Spike by the other. Angel held Matthew in his arms. Angel loved him like his own, and Matthew thought of Angel has his father._

"_I'm in the book of shadows?" Angel went over to the book and stood besides Phoebe, scanning the passage._

"_He's in the Book, then I must be in it too" Spike said._

"_You're right, there's a side note on William the bloody" Phoebe assured._

"_A side note! Bloody hell! He gets a whole page and all I get is a side note!" Spike came over and scanned the book. "What does it say?" Angel looked over to Paige._

"_There's a spell here to fix the curse?" Angel said. "And you didn't tell me?"_

_Angel let go of Matthew and stood staring at Paige. An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Phoebe took Matthew and walked over to Piper._

"_Maybe we should go" _

_Leo took Wyatt and Alec and headed out. Phoebe picked Matthew up and pinched Spike, who followed her out, holding Nichole in his arm. Piper walked over to Paige and took Jessica; she took a last glance at Angel and left them alone._

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Without Prue the spell is useless," Paige flicked through the book. "We need the power of four."_

"_Power of four doesn't necessarily mean the Charmed Ones," Angel said. "It says a powerful witch."_

"_Even so, where are we going to find one?"_

"_We wouldn't have to because I already know one!"_

_Paige took a step back. She had never seen Angel this angry, it reminded her of Angelus and that was something she was desperately trying to forget._

"_I'm sorry,"_

-12-

_Angel took her by the hand and sat her down on the sofa.. Paige looked away trying to hide her tears._

"_We could have-" Angel began._

"_Willow" Paige looked into his eyes. "I know."_

"_Then why didn't you?"_

"_If we do this then there are no barriers and I'm scared even without these barriers you won't-" Paige began but her tears stopped her from finishing._

"_Love you" _

_Angel pulled her close and rested her head on his chest. Angel put his finger's through Paige's short, red hair. _

"_I love you," he whispered. _

Piper brushed the tears away as she remembered how the spell had finally enabled Paige and Angel to be together. Nevertheless, with Paige and Angel's happiness and Piper and Leo's happiness came loneliness and heartache for Phoebe. Cole had been the love of her life but even he had given up fighting for her, his love for Matthew and Nichole had soften him and he had agreed never to attack the Charmed Ones again. Just when Phoebe thought she would never find love again, Jason Dean entered her life.

Piper loved her family, the happiness brought tears to her eyes. Even with all the loss, the happiness overcame it all. Piper had married the man of her dreams, Leo. A pure soul, an angel that saved her life on countless occasions, her whitelighter, her soul mate. Now they had two beautiful children, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell and Christopher Perry. Chris' birth was one that had occurred after many changes and difficult decisions. First of which was Leo's path of becoming and Elder.

_Piper appeared in heavens, soaked by the rain she had caused. The Elders came into alert and stared at her, confused._

"_Where is he? Where is Leo?__"_

_Leo came over and took his wife to one side. He knew that there was no way he could explain the change, no explanation that Piper would expect, because all explanations still resulted in her living a life without him._

"_Piper, what are you doing here?" _

"_How can you do this?" _

"_Uh, excuse us for a minute." Leo asked the other Elders._

_They both moved across the room. Leo knew that this was hard for Piper; he could not imagine how she felt. He tried to explain it to himself, but all answers still left him as an Elder._

"_You asked me to marry you and I did. You wanted a family and I gave you a son. And now you want me to watch you just walk away?"_

"_It's not that simple" _

"_You asked me to marry you and I did. You wanted a family and I gave you a son. And now you want me to watch you just walk away?" Piper _

"_Piper, if I had a choice in any of this, I would choose you. I always have"_

"_Then choose me now. Then let's go home"._

_Piper held out her hands, she wanted nothing more to go home, with her husband._

"_Don't you think I want to?"_

"_I don't know. And that's what scares me the most." _

-13-

"_The Elders were wrong about us. They didn't think our love could survive but it did. Our love blessed us in ways they couldn't even imagine. It gave you the strength that you needed to take over from Prue, it produced a baby with a greater future than any of us, and it made me..."_

"_An Elder"_

"_Our love it transcendent, Piper. It lifted me up so high that this was the only possible result. Being an Elder wasn't my destiny, but yet here I am because of you."_

_Piper began to cry, the tears flowing down her face. It couldn't be…_

"_I can't just give up. I don't know how."_

"_You can't fight this. Not this."_

"_How am I supposed to do this alone?__"_

"_You have your sisters__."_

"_It's not the same. Will I ever see you again?__" _

_Piper didn't want to know the answer; it hurt too much to think about… a life without Leo. _

"_I don't know. I'll always be watching over you__."_

"_But you won't be there for Wyatt. You're gonna miss so much__."_

"_I will never leave Wyatt's side. He will always feel my presence. It's not the same as human love, he needs you for that__."_

"_He's got me. And I hope that's enough. But what if it's not?__" _

_Piper began to cry harder, it was too much, even for her. The thought of life with out him, it hurt…_

"_As an Elder I have the power to take your pain away__."_

"_You can't make me forget you__."_

"_No. Help you find peace__."_

_They embraced, Piper wanted this to be one of those times, and she wanted to put the moment on ice…_

Piper remembered her words as if like it all happened yesterday. Piper had lost her husband, but without the realization, gained a twenty one year old son, her son from the future.

_Phoebe and Paige awaited Piper's arrival. As Piper entered the room, Piper and Paige knew the bombshell would be shocking._

"_Hi" Piper called, as she entered the room._

"_Hi Phoebe called back._

"_What's going on?"_

"_Maybe you should sit down."_

"_O, that doesn't sound good."_

"_No, no, it's good, it's good. I mean, it's, you know, it's not bad. It's a really good thing, it's not a bad thing. I think it's a really good thing, don't you think?"_

"_Yeah. I mean, it depends" Paige added._

"_Uh-huh, that sounds worse."_

"_No, it's-It's complicated."_

"_Okay, so why don't you guys just tell me what's going on."_

"_Alright. Uh, Paige and I know what happened between you and Leo last night," Phoebe announced _

_Piper began to chuckles, but stopped at Phoebe and Paige's bluntness._

"_What? Excuse me?"_

"_Not coz anybody told us" Paige assured Piper. "It's because of Chris."_

-14-

"_Chris?" Piper repeated. "Why? Why would Chris know what happened last night?"_

"_Well because he wouldn't be here if it didn't" Phoebe explained. _

_Piper began to feel even more confused, Phoebe's words seemed encrypted and Piper could not break the code._

"_Yeah, We've known for a while __we just didn't know how to talk to you and Leo about it__," Phoebe explained._

"_Talk to us about what?"_

"_Is this my turn?" Paige asked, as she realised they were failing terribly._

"_Yeah"_

"_Yeah, Uh, Chris is your son."_

"_Wyatt's brother. Look, I know this is huge..." Phoebe began._

"_No, it's, it's not huge because it's__ not possible" Piper began to panic; she could bring herself to grasp the idea. "It's crazy, because I'm not pregnant!"_

_Phoebe looked over at Piper's stomach, the proof was all there, Piper looked like she was ready to pop, she was pregnant, whether she wanted to believe it or not._

"_Yeah" _

"_Yeah" Paige added._

"_No, I'm not. I mean, how could that happen? I mean, I know how that could happen but it... What am I gonna do?"_

"_Maybe you should talk to Leo," Phoebe suggested to which Paige nodded. _

"_No, I can't"._

"_Why?"_

"_Well because, because... because I can't."_

"_Is this a bad time?"_

_Piper turned to face the door, there he stood, she had seen him so many times before, but never as her son… Chris was her son._

Piper was proud of all she had accomplished in life and she had excited that heartache would follow her throughout her life. She had lost her grandmother, her mother, her sister and even her son. Chris had died at the hands of an elder, Gideon, who wanted to kill Wyatt. Chris had bought news that in the future Wyatt turned evil, after months of trying to find who turns Wyatt evil, Chris is forced to return home, but, to his disappointment, nothing has changed...

_**2025**_

_Wyatt Matthew Halliwell stood facing his little brother, Chris. Wyatt was twenty three and Chris was twenty two. But they didn't seem at all pleased to see each other. Hatred filled Wyatt eyes._

"_They're no threat to me" Wyatt assured, and the demons shimmered out. "Et tu, Chris. Out of all the people to betray me."_

"_I didn't go back to betray you Wyatt" Chris said. "I went back to save you."_

"_Save me!" Wyatt turned around in haste. "From what?"_

"_From whatever evil it was that turned you."_

"_That's always been your problem Chris, stuck in the old good versus evil move. I'm so passed that, its all about power!"_

"_And whoever has the most power wins, is that it?"_

"_That's it," Wyatt walked over to the Book of Shadows. "That's why I keep this museum intact, to remind everyone of the power I came from and that which I possess."_

"_Too bad the rest of the city is faring as well as your little shrine here,"_

"_You know, if anyone else tried what you tried, I'd kill them on the spot, but you..." Wyatt looked over at Bianca. "I've forgiven Bianca, I can forgive you too, just so long as you promise never to try it again," he warned._

-15-

"_I think you know me better than that"_

"_I thought you said you'd talk sense into him" Wyatt questioned Bianca._

"_Leave her out of this" Chris warned. Wyatt used his powers to choke Chris._

"_Pardon me?" Wyatt threw Chris across the attic._

"_You said you wouldn't hurt him," Bianca reminded him._

"_And you said you'd turn him, like I'd turned you or so I thought I had."_

"_Chris, I didn't bring you here to die" Bianca cried._

"_Don't worry, I know what I'm doing, I think."_

_Chris forced himself to his feet and run full force towards Wyatt, pushing him across the room. But his effort was useless, it made no difference, not even a little. Wyatt brought himself to his feet and used his power to choke Chris._

"_Have you lost your mind?" Wyatt lifted Chris up. "I don't need you." _

_Bianca came from behind and put her hand through Wyatt's back and he let out a scream of pain. Chris tried to bring himself to his feet._

"_Whatever you're gonna do, do it fast, I can't hold him for long."_

_Chris ran over to the broken floorboard and pulled out a piece of paper. He moved his hair away in haste and began to read the incantation._

"_**Power of the witch's rise,**_

_**Come to me across the skies.**_

_**Return my magic, give me back,**_

_**All that was taken from the attack!"**_

_As Chris received his powers, Wyatt began to kick Bianca and she fell into a broken chair, her stomach piercing through a piece of broken wood. _

"_Nooooo!" Chris shouted, and he used his powers to throw Wyatt across the room. He ran over to Bianca._

"_Haven't we been here before?" Bianca asked._

"_Maybe we will be again."_

"_Go and take the spell so he can't send anyone else back."_

"_**Hear these words, hear the rhyme,**_

_**Hear the hope within my mind."**_

_As Chris read the words Wyatt threw an energy ball, but Chris ducked in time._

"_**Send me back to where I'll find,**_

_**What I wish in place and time!"**_

_As he finished the spell, Chris took one last look at his brother, a look of disgust; the events that had unfolded gave him more determination to stop Wyatt. As the portal opened, Chris ripped the page out of the Book of Shadows and flew through the portal._

Losing Chris had strengthened Piper, but for Leo, having his son die his arms had left an empty void in him. Piper put down the photo album and picked up the last one in her hand, Paige and Angel's wedding album. After finally fixing the curse, Paige was able to tell Angel how she really felt, Michael had finally found his father and they became a family. Paige, Angel, their five children, and with another on its way.

-16-

Paige had found out she was pregnant, at a very bad time. Leo had become an elder, Angel had lost his eldest son, Conner, and Piper was still reeling from her loss. She decided not to tell anyone her news until...

_Angel held Paige by the hand and directed her were to stand._

"_Angel, do I have to wear the blind fold?"_

_Angel had decorated Paige's bedroom with candles of all sorts, the bed was filled with rose petals. Paige wore a purple dress and magenta shoes matching her lipstick. Angel slowly took the blindfold off trying not to get it caught on Paige's hair. As Paige opened her eyes, she stood aghast._

"_Oh, my God!" she cried. "What..."_

_Paige turned around and Angel got down on one knee, she knew what was coming but couldn't prepare herself._

"_Paige Matthews" Angel began. He reached into his pockets and got out a box out, as he opened it, Paige gasped, her cheeks had turned red and her eyes had watered. "Will you marry me?" Paige nodded in excitement._

"_Yes" she said. "Yes, I will." _

_Angel placed the ring on her finger and rose to his feet. He held her by the waist and kissed her. Paige looked at Angel and knew that she had to tell him the news._

"_Angel" she began. "I'm pregnant."_

So it wasn't the best way to tell him, Piper thought, but Angel had been even happier after hearing the news. On March 13th 2004, Paige had given birth to a baby boy, Shawn Tyler Matthews, the sixth saviour, and Piper had been made Godmother.

_Piper knew that her newborn nephew would have to be protected while she and her sisters went to fight the demon._

"_Chris will baby-sit."_

"_No way mom" Chris replied. "Babysitting Shawn would be the weirdest thing in the world."_

"_Why?" Phoebe asked._

"_We're like best friends in the future."_

"_We'll orb him to Angel," Paige decided._

Piper looked over at the big antique grandfather clock; it was nearly eight, which meant...

"Aunt Piper!" Michael called.

... Michael would come down and she would have to take him to school.

Over six years of battling the forces of evil, Piper stood, trying to keep in the moment. But Piper knew things were going to get much more interesting, only eight of the fifteen saviours had been born, what did that mean? Was the apocalypse still far away? With Stephanie, Jennifer, Christian, Patience, Prudence, Helena and Brianna yet to be born and with all that had happened, Piper could only imagine...

... What does the future hold...?

-17-


End file.
